A coeur ouvert
by Bleusonge
Summary: Caesar est tombé. Alors que tous se réjouissent et célèbrent l'évènement sur Punk Hazard, Zoro demeure préoccupé. La raison de son inquiétude? Un certain cuisinier aux sourcils en spirale...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La neige avait doucement recommencé à tomber sur Punk Hazard. Sanji, aidé de Brook, s'affairait à placer des blocs de pierre en cercle afin de dresser un feu de camp en vue d'un délicieux repas qu'il projetait de préparer. Après quelques va et vient, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que ses amis étaient bien tous là sans exception. L'ennemi était vaincu et ils allaient fêter cela dignement comme l'avait exigé leur capitaine. Mais comment envisager une telle chose si l'un des leurs manquait à l'appel ?

A plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme leva la tête, s'interrompant dans ses activités pour sonder les environs à la recherche de ces silhouettes si familières qu'il affectionnait tant. Son œil d'un bleu profond parcourait les moindres recoins du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, et chaque fois qu'il se posait sur le visage d'un être aimé, il manifestait son soulagement par un léger sourire.

Il répéta ce rituel, comptant et nommant mentalement chaque membre de sa famille de façon quasi frénétique, comme s'il craignait être la victime d'une illusion rassurante qui l'aurait ensuite abandonné devant une réalité terrible et cruelle.

Cette manie, il l'avait vu s'aggraver depuis les évènements de Sabaody. A ce souvenir, des images, comme des fulgurances, traversèrent son esprit. L'ombre du Grand Corsaire, ses paroles homéliques prononcées par une voix étonnamment douce mais mélancolique, et sa main, immense, s'abattant telle une faux sur ses victimes. Puis le vide et le silence. L'angoisse devant l'absence. Et la rage face à son impuissance le menant à la limite de la folie.

Sanji secoua vigoureusement la tête pour mettre un terme à cette douloureuse réminiscence. Sa pire expérience après son agonie sur le rocher…

Pour la énième fois, Sanji s'attela à la tache qu'il s'était incombé, avant de réitérer ses recherches. Brook, qui avait observé le petit manège du cuistot en silence, remarqua alors que ce dernier s'était raidi. Sanji demeurait immobile, pareil à une statue de glace. Il semblait être en attente, ou plutôt comme absorbé dans une profonde méditation. Brook devina que le cuistot faisait usage de son haki de l'observation. Mais il osa tout de même l'interrompre.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Sanji-san ? demanda Brook. Tu sembles si préoccupé…

- Où est Chopper ? répondit Sanji dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Brook se mit à chercher le petit renne du regard. Il n'était nulle part.

- Où est-il ? insista Sanji. Sa voix trembla légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au musicien.

Depuis l'épisode de Thriller Bark, Brook avait appris à cerner la personnalité de Sanji. Il comprenait son désir obsessionnel de protéger ses amis du danger. Une attitude qu'il partageait avec une certains manieur de sabres. Mais dans le cas de Sanji, cela l'inquiétait, voire, l'effrayait, car ce désir était accompagné d'un sens du sacrifice exacerbé impliquant une acceptation totale de la mort. Un comportement extrême dont il avait été déjà témoin et qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir se renouveler. Brook se fit donc un devoir de le rassurer.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! Je l'ai vu il y a peu se dirigeant vers le bateau de la Marine.

Sanji continuait de chercher Chopper avec son haki, mais une douleur lancinante à sa jambe droite l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement.

- Le bateau de la Marine, tu es sûr ?

Malgré ses efforts, Brook ne put que constater que l'inquiétude du cuistot grandissait.

Au loin, résonnait les voix de Franky et de quelques soldats de la Marine en pleine réparation du tanker que le cyborg avait lourdement endommagé durant son combat contre Baby 5 et Buffalo. Ils étaient encouragés dans leur labeur par Usopp qui s'évertuait à donner le rythme avec un sifflet tout en agitant des éventails. C'est alors qu'une clameur plus grande surpassa le tumulte ambiant.

- Assassiiiiiiiin !

Sanji reconnu immédiatement la voix de Chopper et il tourna la tête en direction de sa provenance. Lorsqu'il aperçu le médecin, s'agitant comme un beau diable, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Il s'approcha, suivi de Brook.

- Au meurtre ! hurla Chopper

- Mais de quoi tu parles?! questionna Luffy

Le chapeau de paille, jusque là en pleine conversation avec Barbe Brune, fixait toute son attention sur le petit renne dont le visage marqué par la détresse le surprenait grandement.

- C'est Laaaaw !

- Torao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Chopper n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois, émanant de Brook. Stupéfaits par le son strident qui venait de sortir de ce qui autrefois fut la bouche du squelette, Luffy et Sanji le dévisagèrent. Un torrent de larmes coulait de ses orbites alors qu'il s'excitait devant un tas informe gisant au sol.

- Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! Moi aussi je suis un meurtrieeeer !

Intrigués, les deux hommes témoins de la scène regardèrent plus attentivement l'amas se trouvant aux pieds de Brook. C'est alors qu'il reconnurent le pauvre Kinemon, qui, après avoir été transformé en statue sous l'effet du gaz conçu par Caesar, était désormais fissuré de part en part à cause de l'imprudence du musicien qui l'avait fait tomber.

Devant ce spectacle, les deux pirates exprimèrent à leur tour leur effroi. Le sort du samurai venait d'être scellé, et ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui. Du moins le croyaient-ils jusqu'à ce qu'un tressaillement parcourant le corps de Kinemon fit craquer davantage la couche blanche altérée par le choc dans laquelle le pauvre bougre était emprisonné.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos trois compagnons lorsqu'ils assistèrent à la résurrection du renard de feu ! C'est donc tout naturellement que Sanji fêta l'évènement en envoyant valser le miraculé avec un magnifique coup de pied retourné, sous le regard horrifié de Brook.

- Mais enfin, Sanji-san, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Tu te moques de moi ?! rétorqua le cuistot. Tu viens de nous dire qu'il était mort ! Et là il est vivant !

- Mais est-ce une raison pour le frapper ? s'enquit le musicien.

- Ouais, bon... reflexe ! fut la seule excuse que Sanji trouva à dire.

Non loin de là, assis sur un rocher, Zoro contemplait la scène, le visage fermé. Si en temps normal les facéties de ses nakama l'amusaient, quand elles ne le consternaient pas, il n'en était rien en cet instant. Le regard fixé sur Sanji, il se remémorait les paroles de Tashigi. La colonel du G5 lui avait raconté l'intervention du pirate pour les sauver, elle et ses hommes, du gaz H2S, ainsi que son combat contre Vergo. Cette dernière évocation attisa la curiosité du sabreur et il s'était mis à lui poser d'autres questions sur le sujet.

Zoro avait remarqué que Sanji marchait d'une manière qui ne lui était pas habituelle, comme s'il endurait une gêne au niveau de sa jambe droite. Rien de très flagrant au première abord, sa démarche aurait paru tout à fait normale aux yeux de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le cuistot. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Zoro pour qui la différence était visible. Or, les révélations de la femme soldat n'avaient fait que confirmer ses craintes sur l'état de santé de Sanji.

Celui-ci était bel et bien blessé, il n'avait apparemment toujours pas consulté Chopper et voilà qu'il aggravait son cas en se démenant et en faisant l'idiot. Cette situation irritait grandement l'homme aux cheveux verts. Après le sermon qu'il avait fait à son capitaine sur les dangers du Nouveau Monde qui les attendaient et la nécessité d'être plus que jamais vigilant, il lui fallait désormais adresser le même discours à Sanji.

- Je te croyais plus sensé… pensa-t-il tout haut.

Malgré les nombreux cas de figure où le cuistot l'exaspérait, Zoro ne pouvait lui retirer ses qualités de combattant. Et force était de constater qu'en plus de son habileté, il était également doté d'un sens aigue de la stratégie et qu'il n'agissait jamais de manière inconsidéré lorsque l'heure de l'affrontement sonnait.

Depuis le début de leurs aventures, les deux compères avaient du faire face à des adversaires de plus en plus puissants et dangereux. Cependant, quels que furent les ennemis qui s'étaient dressés devant eux, Zoro avait toujours accordé sa totale confiance à Sanji. Clairement conscient de ses capacités, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le cuistot dans les moments difficiles. Il l'avait assez prouvé par le passé pour que le sabreur n'en doute plus. Mais il avait beau essayé de se maitriser, Zoro n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'appréhension que son entretien avec Tashigi et ses observations personnelles avaient déclenché. Il fallait y remédier et la seule solution à ce problème allait être le dialogue. Zoro fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

- Va pas être facile…

Et il se gratta la tête, l'air perplexe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente, mais pour être franche, je suis très lente à écrire.

Ensuite merci beaucoup à Tan'doku pour son commentaire et ses encouragements, cela me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'un lecteur !

Grace à ta critique je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être dû expliquer davantage mon intention avec une présentation de mon projet. Donc oui, il sera davantage question d'une relation d'amitié entre Zoro et Sanji que de ZoSan (genre que j'apprécie également).

Je me suis dit aussi qu'il serait intéressant de placer d'autres membres de l'équipage comme témoins de l'évolution de leur relation. C'est pour cette raison, comme tu l'as remarqué, que Brook est un peu mis en avant. Mais il y aura au moins un autre personnage qui s'investira dans cette histoire, et ce, dès le 2ème chapitre que je vais maintenant vous laisser découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 2

Tous avaient fait honneur aux petits plats concoctés par Sanji et ce n'est pas sans une certaine fierté que le cuistot nota qu'il ne restait plus aucune miette dans les écuelles.

Son initiative avait eu le mérite de faire tomber les frontières que les soldats s'étaient efforcés d'ériger, en marquant le sol d'une ligne symbolique séparant le clan du bien de celui du mal. Mais, alléchés par l'enivrant parfum qui se dégageait de la marmite que Sanji garnissait généreusement, ils n'avaient pas hésité à franchir cette même ligne, pour pénétrer le clan du mal et réclamer leur part, la bave aux lèvres. Les enfants cobayes les imitèrent, brandissant leur gamelle encore vide.

Bien sûr, Sanji ne pouvant refuser de nourrir n'importe quel quidam dont le ventre criait famine, quand bien même celui-ci s'avérait être un adversaire, il se mit à distribuer sans parcimonie les rations. Au moment même où ils avalèrent la première bouchée, soldats et marmots ressentirent une chaleur intense les envelopper et la force déferler en eux. Bientôt la fatigue s'effaça pour laisser place à un profond bien-être. Tels étaient les bienfaits des recettes vitales du Newcomer Kenpo que Sanji avait acquis après ces deux années d'entrainements passées auprès des Okama de Kamabaka.

Le banquet se poursuivit donc dans la liesse jusqu'à ce que les ventres furent repus.

Robin s'amusa de l'embarras que Sanji ressenti devant les compliments que lui lancèrent les Marines sur la qualité de sa cuisine. Comme à son habitude, lorsque les mots qu'il attendait ne venaient pas d'une femme, le blond exprima sa joie en beuglant son désintérêt pour toutes formes de flatterie.

- On dirait Chopper… pensa Robin

Elle laissa vaguer son regard alentour tout en savourant le délicieux café que Sanji lui avait spécialement préparé avec amour. Elle s'arrêta sur les portraits ravagées d'un petit groupe de prisonniers ligotés près d'un rocher. Là se trouvaient Buffalo et Baby5, entourant Caesar. Ce dernier arborait un magnifique sourire à tendance déstructurée, chef-d'œuvre de Luffy qui n'avait pas lésiner sur les moyens pour le neutraliser. Tous trois étaient inconscients.

Après la défaite des subordonnés de Doflamingo, l'archéologue s'était étonnée du comportement de Sanji envers la soubrette. Celle-ci avait vu ses membres supérieurs entravés par des menottes en granit marin et une simple couverture la protégeait de la neige. A aucun moment Sanji n'avait manifesté un quelconque désaccord sur le traitement qu'on avait réservé à la jeune femme. Lui, le chevalier servant de ses dames, le protecteur des demoiselles en détresse, ne s'était pas insurgé devant le spectacle de cette frêle créature enchainée et subissant les rigueurs du climat ? Pour sûr, voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais un autre de ses compagnons intriguait Robin de par son attitude. Comme tout le monde, Zoro avait profité de la fête, buvant son content d'alcool et riant à gorge déployé avec des Marines qui partageaient son amour de la boisson. Mais l'archéologue avait remarqué qu'il tournait régulièrement la tête vers Sanji et dès lors, son expression enjouée se changeait en inquiétude. Ce comportement cessa lorsque le sabreur se rendit compte, après un bref échange de regard avec Robin, qu'il avait été découvert.

Si Brook connaissait le secret qui unissait Zoro et Sanji depuis Thriller Bark, Robin n'était pas en reste. Et rien au monde ne pouvait la faire douter de l'affection que ces deux idiots nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre… Même si elle savait qu'ils ne se l'admettraient jamais directement. Après tout, ce sont des hommes. Toutefois, il lui était impossible de rester indifférente devant les tourments qui semblaient habiter le marimo.

C'est pourquoi elle estima qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle d'agir. Agrippant sa tasse de café entre ses mains, elle se dirigea vers Zoro. Celui-ci, la voyant approcher, se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme en position défensive. Il savait qu'elle avait deviné quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui parler.

Nombreux son ceux qui auraient rebrousser chemin devant son air peu amène. Mais Robin ne se découragea pas. Elle s'assit à côté du sabreur, puis, après un petit moment de silence, brisa la glace.

- Et bien, comme dirait notre capitaine _«_ _quelle aventure !», _commenta-t-elle. Caesar nous aura bien fait courir…

Zoro gardait le silence se bornant à fixer le sol et refusant obstinément de croiser le regard de son amie, de peur sans doute qu'elle ne lise en lui comme dans l'un de ses foutus livres. Mais ce faisant, une moue fini par apparaître sur son visage qui provoqua un petit rire chez la belle archéologue.

Cette réaction eu le don d'horripiler Zoro qui se décida enfin à lever la tête vers Robin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Toi, répondit-elle d'un air taquin. Zoro « l'épéiste boudeur », voilà qui siérait à merveille pour ton prochain avis de recherche.

Si ces mots étaient sortis d'une autre bouche que celle de Robin, Zoro n'aurait pas hésité à dégainer ses sabres tant il était peu enclin à ce genre de plaisanterie en cet instant. Refrénant cette envie, il allait cependant lui jeter quelques réflexions acerbes quand il s'arrêta net. La tendresse qu'il décela dans les yeux de sa nakama le désarma et il se calma aussitôt.

- Je ne boude pas, répondit-il en soupirant lourdement.

Robin lui adressa un doux sourire. Zoro lança un regard furtif vers elle avant de rajouter :

- Et même avec un surnom pareil, mon avis de recherche sera toujours plus classe que celui du cuistot !

L'archéologue émit un rire cristallin.

- Oui, tu as raison ! déclara-t-elle. En même temps ce n'est pas très difficile d'avoir une meilleure affiche que celle de notre cuisinier !

Zoro se détendit et un sourire fendit son visage.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! fit Robin

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Robin qui y mit fin en allant droit au but.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

- Hum ?

- Il n'est jamais très bon de rester sur des ressentis sans les exprimer à ceux qui les ont fait naître. Cela cause bien trop de malentendus.

- ...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Zoro était un piètre comédien. Bien qu'il feigna l'indifférence, Robin perçut chez lui une légère agitation, preuve qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle poursuivi donc.

- Je te parles de ce qui te taraude depuis un moment maintenant et qui concerne Sanji. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais je crois comprendre que cela ne saurait se régler par l'une de vos chamailleries habituelles …

Décidément, rien n'échappait à Robin. Sa perspicacité et son sens de l'observation n'étaient certes plus à prouver. Zoro l'avait à maintes reprises vu s'illustrer dans ce domaine. Mais qu'elle les appliqua sur lui sans faillir, alors qu'il était persuadé d'être aussi impénétrable que la prison d'Impel Down, cela le stupéfiait. Son bon sens lui indiqua qu'il était vain de nier la vérité plus longtemps.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, admit-il.

- Pourtant, il vous est déjà arrivé de discuter de façon civilisée. En quoi cette fois-ci différerait-elle des autres ?

Ces moments avaient été rares, certes, mais ils avaient existé. Zoro se souvint de propos échangés avec Sanji, sur les nouveaux paysages qu'ils découvraient lors de leur périple des choix à faire quant au déroulement d'une exploration de ces fois où ils s'étaient raconté leur combat respectif à Alabasta, sur l'île céleste et à Enies Lobby ou encore de cette soirée passée en cuisine à écouter attentivement Sanji lui exposer les différentes étapes de fabrication du vin et des plats qu'il pouvait accompagner selon la nature de son bouquet. Tout cela le plus naturellement du monde et sans velléité belliqueuse.

Zoro se rendit compte alors que ces moments remontaient à l'époque précédent les évènements de Shabondy et que depuis leur retrouvaille, ils n'avaient plus communiqué de la sorte.

- C'est différent parce que le sujet est plus délicat… commença Zoro.

- Ooh, c'est donc ça, l'interrompit Robin. Je vois. Dans ce cas, si je peux me permettre un conseil, le mieux à faire c'est de laisser parler ton cœur. Les mots viendront d'eux même, tu verras.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux.

- De… quoi ?

- La raison n'a pas sa place lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour. Alors cesse de ruminer et fonce ! Tu as tout mon soutien !

Et prononçant ces mots, Robin fit surgir une forêt de mains au pouce levé en signe d'encouragement.

Finalement Robin pouvait aussi se tromper… Zoro s'était immobilisé comme frappé de stupeur devant ses insinuations. Bientôt son visage vira au rouge, puis au cramoisie. Il se dressa d'un coup sur ses jambes, hors de lui.

- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, ça n'a rien à voir ?!

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de Sanji ?

- Mais non enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?!

- Oh, dommage, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Cela aurait été amusant…

- Hé !

Zoro fulminait, au point qu'il reconsidéra sérieusement le recours à la violence vis-à-vis de l'archéologue. Quand une voix familière l'interpella.

- Oï, tête de cactus ! T'as pas fini d'aboyer après ma Robin d'amour !

Sanji avançait d'un air défiant, cigarette au bec.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires le cuistot !

- Je vois que t'as toujours pas assimiler les bonnes manières. Pas étonnant de la part d'une plante verte !

Sanji esquiva de justesse un coup de sabre.

- Toi, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer avant de l'ouvrir, lança Zoro.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant. D'un côté, le blond se dressait de toute sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches et l'air dédaigneux. De l'autre, le vert, toutes lames dehors s'était mis en position de combat.

- Trou du cul.

- Tête de con.

Des éclairs jaillirent de leurs yeux pour s'entrechoquer à égale distance.

- Bien, pensa Robin, je crois que je serai plus utile ailleurs.

Et elle s'éloigna nonchalamment pour finir son café dans un coin plus sûr.


End file.
